Family Matters
by Erin Giles
Summary: Ianto asks for a personal day, which in itself is an oddity. Jack's curiosity gets the better of him and before he knows it he finds himself in the middle of Ianto's family. Set from Jack's POV. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE**: Family Matters 1/?  
**AUTHOR**: Erin Giles  
**RATING**: PG (for swearing)  
**SUMMARY**: Ianto asks for a personal day, which in itself is an oddity. Jack's curiosity gets the better of him and before he knows he finds himself in the middle of Ianto's family. Set from Jack's POV.  
**PAIRING**: Jack/Ianto  
**DISCLAIMER**: Not mine, and never will be sadly.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Angst, angst and more angst. What can I say? I started this quite a while ago, and sort of abandoned it. I still don't know how long it's going to be but I know that it will eventually end. I hope. I wanted to see Ianto out of a work situation and this is where I put him.

There was a tentative knock at Jack's door before it swung inwards to reveal Ianto stood there solemnly with a mug of coffee in his hand. Jack smiled warmly at him over the paperwork that was mounded up on his desk.

"My saviour." Jack sighed as he took the mug from Ianto gratefully, his fingers brushing against Ianto's momentarily.

"Sir," Ianto paused as Jack looked up at him. Ianto's gaze adverted to his feet for a moment, "I was wondering if I could have a personal day tomorrow?"

Jack held Ianto's gaze as he took a long sip of Ianto's finest.

"Can I ask why?" Jack questioned as Ianto looked back down at his shoes.

"With all due respect Sir, it's personal." Ianto told him, stuffing his hands in his hands in his pockets to stop himself from fidgeting. Jack considered him for a long moment.

"You know if you need to talk about anything, I'm always available."

Ianto frowned, biting his lip and Jack realized only too late that it was no time to be flirting with the Welshman.

"You can have tomorrow off; have the week if you want. I can't remember the last time you had a day off."

"That won't be necessary, but thank you Sir." Ianto said politely before retreating out of Jack's office, "I'll see you on Thursday Sir."

"Night, Ianto." Jack's office door had already closed, effectively cutting off Ianto and his feelings from Jack.

* * *

"Jack?" Gwen was leaning on the door of Jack's office. Jack didn't look up or say anything for a moment; he was trying to figure out where he'd lost £632.45 from last year's budget. It was usually Ianto's job but Jack had felt so guilty about snooping through Ianto's papers he needed to do something to make up for it.

"Jack?" Gwen repeated stepping into the office now. Jack looked up distractedly.

"Where's Ianto?" Gwen questioned, causing Jack to properly tear his eyes away from the paperwork.

"He's taken a personal day." Jack replied, a hint of concern in his voice, Gwen's tone matching his concern.

"Is he okay?"

Jack lent back in his chair, regarding Gwen for a moment. He glanced at the mug on the edge of his desk before replying.

"I don't know."

* * *

Jack pulled up down the road from Ianto's terraced house in the suburbs of Cardiff. He sat staring out the front windscreen for a long moment at the cars parked outside the Welshman's house. He felt surprisingly under-dressed for a change as he watched black clad people shuffling into Ianto's house, a sombre look about them. His hand was on the car door before he re-considered, leaning back in the driver's seat. Maybe Ianto was right; it was a personal matter in which Jack had no right to intrude.

Jack still found himself on Ianto's doorstep some hours later after all the mourners were gone, expecting to find Ianto alone with the need of a shoulder to cry on. He was more than a little surprised when he was greeted at the door by a slim brunette with the remainder of panda eyes looking at him inquisitively as she brushed nervously at her simple black dress.

"Can I help you?" There was a Welsh lilt to her accent as she tried to bring a smile to her features and failed.

"I was wondering, I mean," Jack had never been one to mince his words, but he suddenly found himself at a loss of them. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, I work with Ianto." Jack said, holding out his hand.

"Rhiannon." She said softly as Jack wondered if she was sister, girlfriend, distant cousin or just friend. She didn't elaborate and Jack felt too embarrassed about the fact he didn't know to question her.

"I didn't see you at the funeral." Rhiannon stated.

"No, I'm sorry I'm afraid Ianto doesn't share his personal life at work. I didn't know. I'm sorry for your loss." Jack mumbled through his words.

"No," Rhiannon smiled, but it was hollow, "He doesn't share his work with his personal life. Do you want to talk to him?" Rhiannon asked, stepping aside.

"No, it'll wait until tomorrow." Jack said, taking a step back.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate the distraction."

Jack hesitated for a moment before stepping over the threshold. Rhiannon directed him into the living room.

"I'll just go and get him."

Jack found himself face to face with the remains of a wake. There were empty whiskey tumblers and wine glasses stood to attention in between half eaten sausages rolls and mini-quiches. On the sideboard of the adjacent dining room, sandwiched between two vases of white star lilies, stood a picture of a smiling middle aged woman, baby blue eyes that struck a remarkable resemblance to Ianto Jones'. He turned to see the exact same eyes, a little more bloodshot than usual, staring back at him.

"Is there a problem Sir?" There was a quiver in Ianto's voice that spoke of recent tears being shed. Jack's eyes took in Ianto's attire. The jacket and tie were gone, black shirt collar open at the neck. Jack shook his head eventually.

"No," he said hesitantly, "No problem."

"Can I ask what you're doing here then Sir; since I did have permission for a day off I presume it's not to enquire about my absence?" Ianto replied politely, if a little curtly.

Jack wanted to slap him.

"I was worried about you."

"Sorry to concern you Sir, but I'm fine thank you." Ianto replied again with the tediously polite façade. Jack stared at him incredulously for a moment, looking past him as he saw Rhiannon hovering by the living room door.

"Yan, I'm going to go to bed." Rhiannon announced, stepping into the room and encircling Ianto in a hug. Jack watched as Ianto placed a kiss in her hair before Rhiannon let him go to make her retreat, "Please don't tidy up before you go to bed." And with that she was gone.

"Friend?" Jack enquired as he heard her footsteps on the stairs.

"She's my sister." Ianto said, not looking at Jack before he crossed the room, piling plates together and gathering used napkins.

"She's right, you should leave –"

"Why did you come here?" Ianto almost hissed, turning towards Jack with such ferocity in his eyes that Jack almost physically reeled back.

"I told you; I was worried about you."

"That's shit and you know it." Ianto bit back, flinging the used napkins onto the dining room table. "Were you scared that I had another dirty little secret locked up in the basement of my house?"

Jack didn't know what to say, just stood there meeting Ianto's accusatory gaze.

"Am I no longer to be trusted enough to be let out of your sight for more than a few hours?" Ianto was in Jack's face now, staring him down before he turned away, pacing the room.

"Would you like to know the contents of the eulogy I gave at my mother's funeral today? Do you need a report on how I had to explain to my six year old cousin that her Auntie Rona wouldn't be at her little brother's christening next week because she's with the Angel's now?" There were tears sparking in Ianto's eyes now, a quiver in his voice, his accent much more pronounced.

"How about an estimate on the number of 'Sorry-for-your-losses' I had to endure with a grateful smile?" Tears were rolling down Ianto's pasty cheeks, "What do you want from me Jack?"

Ianto turned his back on Jack, leaning heavily on a dining room chair, Jack for a second time that night could not summon the right words. He crossed the room and tentatively placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder. The younger man turned without hesitation into Jack's arms, sobbing furiously.

"I don't want anything from you Ianto that you're not willing to give." Jack said softly, rubbing at Ianto's heaving shoulders before his hand was stroking at the back of Ianto's head in an attempt to sooth the distraught man.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE**: Family Matters 2/?  
**AUTHOR**: Erin Giles  
**RATING**: PG (for swearing)  
**SUMMARY**: Ianto asks for a personal day, which in itself is an oddity. Jack's curiosity gets the better of him and before he knows it he finds himself in the middle of Ianto's family. Set from Jack's POV.  
**PAIRING**: Jack/Ianto  
**DISCLAIMER**: Not mine, and never will be sadly.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: I seem to be unable to stop writing this story now... This part is mostly Rhiannon and Jack and stories about Ianto's childhood, oh, and Uncy Yan! 'Cause Ianto and kids just makes me squee...  
There was a tentative knock at Jack's door before it swung inwards to reveal Ianto stood there solemnly with a mug of coffee in his hand. Jack smiled warmly at him over the paperwork that was mounded up on his desk.

It wasn't until the early hours of the morning and Jack found himself blinking at the morning sun through the slates in Ianto's living room blinds that he realised he had fallen asleep. He found Ianto curled into him, face half buried in his left shoulder, still puffy and red from tears both shed and unshed. As a shadow flicked across them both, he suddenly realised what had woken him.

Rhiannon was stood in the doorway, drowned in a pair of pyjamas that quite blatantly weren't hers. She smiled at Jack and beckoned him to follow her before her eyes glanced back at her brother.

Jack repositioned Ianto, lowering his head gently onto one of the couch cushions and pulling the throw from the back of the sofa to cover him. He seemed to curl up further into the couch, frowning at the sudden loss of warmth until Jack removed his great-coat and spread that over Ianto as well.

Jack found Rhiannon in the kitchen filling the kettle.

"Coffee?" Rhiannon asked, not looking round at him. Jack couldn't help but smile; apparently it was a Jones' family trait.

"Please." He said softly, pulling two mugs from the drying rack and bringing them over to her by the kettle.

"Thanks for staying last night." Rhiannon said turning to regard Jack, "I don't think I could have got him to sleep otherwise." She sighed as she pulled the coffee packet down from the top shelf of the cupboard, "I don't think he's slept since last Wednesday. He did all the organising as well, wouldn't let me or Bryn do anything, said we we're having the wake at his, the service at the church Mam used to go to when she was a kid and her ashes were to be scattered in the Bay." The kettle boiled and Rhiannon reached out a hand for it, "Course we haven't done that yet. Think he wants to wait until Megan comes back from Australia, not that she ever will mind. Milk?" Rhiannon questioned, crossing to the fridge. Jack nodded in reply.

"How many of you Jones' are there then? Or is it a never ending list?" Jack asked lightly as he watched Rhiannon, hands shaking, pour milk into both cups.

"Just the four of us. Megan's the oldest, left for Australia pretty much as soon as she could walk, never got on with Dad, none of us did really, still don't if I'm honest but Sunday lunch is Sunday lunch." Rhiannon sighed as she returned to the fridge with the milk, "Bryn was next along. She lives in London, long term boyfriend but married to her job more than him." Rhiannon picked up her coffee, cradling it in her hands, watching Jack as he did the same.

"Then came me; lucky number 3. I could never leave Wales, live in Cardiff with my husband and my little boy Finn, and then last but by no means least my baby brother Ianto." She stared into her coffee for a long moment; so long in fact Jack was sure she had forgotten he was there.

"Mum was so happy when he was born. So happy to finally have a little boy who she could call 'Mummy's little boy' and by god was he. Me and Bryn used to be so jealous of him when he was a baby, used to get preferential treatment off of mum; always first choice of the lollipops or bedtime stories." She smiled at some distant memory, "On his fourth birthday I tried to leave him in Marks and Spencer with another woman with three kids, my reasoning being that if she had three already she surely wouldn't notice an extra one, and likewise Mam wouldn't notice one missing. I felt so guilty later on when Mam was laying into Ianto for running away I told her what I had done. I swear I didn't sit down for a week." She let out a short sharp laugh and Jack found himself smiling at this snippet of information, something Jack would never have known about Ianto, something he had never taken the time to find out about Ianto.

"I think that was the day that Ianto started looking to me as his big sister." She said solemnly, taking another drink of her coffee before changing the subject.

"I presume you're the mysterious Jack that Ianto keeps prattling on about whenever I get him on the phone long enough to talk about him." Rhiannon said eyeing Jack almost suspiciously.

"I'm surprised he talks about me." Jack replied, genuinely surprised. He had never realised he was a talking point in Ianto's life.

"Well he talks round the subject of you, mentions random things about you and only mentions you by name on occasion. You're the only thing he talks about at his work though." Rhiannon took a sip of her coffee, her eyes still on Jack, "He didn't mention Lisa until he brought her home one weekend."

Jack stopped with the coffee mug half-way to his lips, meeting Rhiannon's steady gaze that said everything.

"He means a lot to me." Jack said softly in reply, and all Rhiannon did was nod.

At that point a dazed looking Ianto shuffled into the kitchen, hair stuck up in odd places, his feet dragging on the linoleum floor as he rubbed at the sleep in his eyes.

"What time is it?" He mumbled, blinking into the bright window ledge, trying to see the clock face there.

"It's only half seven." Rhiannon said as she moved towards the kettle to refill it. Ianto gazed blearily at Jack for a moment before looking away and turning to head out the kitchen again.

"I need to open the tourist office."

"It can stay closed today," Jack said as his arm snaked out to catch Ianto's hand in his. Ianto tried to pull free, but Jack was pulling him in the opposite direction towards him, "Hey, it can stay closed today." Jack repeated, lifting Ianto's chin so he was looking into those baby blue eyes that were still bloodshot and tired.

"But," Ianto tried to protest.

"No buts." Jack interrupted, giving Ianto's hand a squeeze.

The doorbell sounded, causing Ianto to start, but Jack kept a hold of him as Rhiannon moved away from the now boiling kettle.

"That'll be Chris with Finn." Rhiannon said as she moved out of the kitchen, leaving Ianto and Jack to stare at each other silently.

"Jack I need to go into work, I can't, I don't want to stay here and, things need to be done." Ianto whispered in an attempt to get away from the situation. He didn't want to spend the day at home with his sister wallowing in self pity. If he went to work he could get away from everything, detach from his family, detach from everything.

"Things need to be done here. You're going to have the day off, and so am I." Jack said, looking pointedly at Ianto. A toddler's voice cut off Ianto's rebuke.

"Uncy Yan!" Tubby arms were pulling at the bottom of Ianto's trousers, begging to be lifted up. Ianto obliged, pulling his nephew into his arms as Jack moved away to the kettle.

"How's my favourite nephew?" Ianto asked through a smile that did not spread to his eyes. Jack watched out of the corner of his eye as he made Ianto a cup of coffee, while Ianto reached into his pocket.

"Did you not wash behind your ears again this morning?" Ianto mocked, reaching behind the boy's right ear and producing a shiny fifty pence piece out of thin air. Jack couldn't help but smile as the young boys eyes lit up, taking the pro-offered money from Ianto with greedy hands.

"Wow." Was all the boy said as Ianto put him back down on the floor as Rhiannon appeared back at the kitchen door.

"Ma, look what Uncy Yan found behind my ear." He said, holding the money up to her. Rhiannon gave a long suffering sigh.

"And what do you say?"

"Thank you," the boy said absentmindedly, still staring at his prize in wonder, "Can I go watch 'toons?" Finn didn't even wait for a reply before he was toddling towards the living room.

"Not too loud Finn." Rhiannon called as she moved into the kitchen, picking up her dirty mug, "You shouldn't spoil him you know Yan."

"Someone's got to help him save up for his own train." Ianto replied as he took the mug Jack was now offering him, holding it between his hands to warm him. As if on queue the Thomas the Tank Engine theme tune sounded from the living room at a blaring volume. Rhiannon sighed as she moved out the kitchen.

"Not so loud Finlay." She called as she went.

"He wants to be a train driver when he grows up." Ianto explained to Jack between sips of coffee where he was stood, arms folded as he lent against the work surface, "Chris and Ria want to take him to Aberystwyth this summer and take him on the Vale of Rheidol Railway." There was a trace of jealously in Ianto's voice.

"You should go with them." Jack said suddenly. Ianto turned to regard Jack letting out a soft laugh, "I'm serious Yan, take some time off and spend it with your family." Jack said straightening a bit as he moved towards Ianto.

"I said to Gwen when she started not to let the job consume her, to be normal, have a life. Now I'm telling you that Yan. You've seen too much of this job," Jack was right beside Ianto now, a hand reaching up to cradle his cheek, "You've got eyes too old for someone so young." Ianto blinked, fresh tears threatening to fall.

Before Jack could close the distance between them Ianto was putting his coffee cup in the sink and excusing himself. Jack followed him out into the hall and watched him disappear up the stairs. He thought about following for a moment, before Rhiannon joined him in the hall, gazing up the stairs too.

"You wouldn't mind giving Finn a hand setting up his train set would you Jack?" Rhiannon asked, seeing Jack into the living room before she set off upstairs after her brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE**: Family Matters 3/?  
**AUTHOR**: Erin Giles  
**RATING**: PG (for swearing)  
**SUMMARY**: Ianto asks for a personal day, which in itself is an oddity. Jack's curiosity gets the better of him and before he knows it he finds himself in the middle of Ianto's family. Set from Jack's POV.  
**PAIRING**: Jack/Ianto  
**DISCLAIMER**: Not mine, and never will be sadly.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: I think I've domesticated Jack and Ianto in this part, also mentions of the cartoon Pocoyo narrated by Stephen Fry because it is made of awesome:)

* * *

Jack was busy watching Pocoyo with Finn on his lap when the stairs started to creek and a set of footsteps padded down them.

"Sleepy bird!" Finn called out, clapping his hands together, distracting Jack for a moment as Ianto entered the living room. Yesterday's suit was gone now, and Jack was grateful to see there wasn't another one in its place, not even a shirt in sight. Ianto was dressed in jeans and hooded sweatshirt, hair damp and curly and absent of gel.

"Jack! Jack!" Finn was pulling on Jack's cuff, pointing wildly at the television, "Train!" Jack managed a smile at Ianto before he was looking at the television again and the blue cartoon child that had Jack not known better would say was holding an alien artefact in it's hands.

Ianto sagged onto the sofa beside Jack.

"Ria persuaded me to take today off." Ianto explained as he pulled a cushion out from behind him, hugging it to his chest.

"Smart woman your sister." Jack replied, still watching the television intently, intrigued somewhat by the multicoloured remote.

"The train's turned red!" Finn said, clapping his hands again, "It's James!"

Jack frowned slightly at the television.

"I'm not sure about this cartoon's whole press buttons now ask questions later approach." Jack tried to keep his face serious but with Ianto sat next to him staring incredulously he found it rather hard. Finn giggled as the plane turned blue, which set Jack off chuckling.

"Pressing the buttons!" Finn giggled and before Jack knew it Ianto was smiling, almost laughing as all three continued to watch Pocoyo feeling like 3 year olds, only one of them able to lay claim to that fact.

"Remind me never to let Owen watch this; it'll just give him ideas." Jack said as the laughter subsided now that Ellie and Pato weren't smiling anymore.

"No!" Shouted Finn at the TV as Pocoyo turned Pato pink.

"I would imagine it would." Ianto said, still smiling.

"No!" Finn shouted again as another set of footsteps made their way down the stairs.

"Yes!" Finn and Ianto shouted simultaneously as Pocoyo turned Pato yellow again, "Pato's yellow!"

Jack and Rhiannon both started laughing then as Rhiannon crossed the living room to the side of the sofa Ianto was sitting on, perching on the arm while she leaned into Ianto.

"Don't you think you're a little old to be watching this?" Rhiannon mocked.

"Just getting in touch with my inner child like you keep telling me to." Ianto replied.

"I wasn't talking to you." Rhiannon said, smiling at him before she placed a kiss on his brow, pulling herself to her feet, "I know you'll always be my baby brother."

"She's pink!" Finn yelled at the TV again.

"Come on you, breakfast time." Rhiannon said, scooping Finn out of Jack's lap.

"But what about Pato's hat Ma?" Finn said, waving vaguely at the television over his mother's shoulder.

Jack and Ianto watched the credits roll before either of them moved. Ianto pulled himself to his feet, looking round at his living room, still signs of yesterday scattered here and there.

"I'll give you a hand." Jack said pulling himself to his feet as well.

"You know you don't have to do this Jack." Ianto said softly as he gathered up cold and dry sausage rolls next to wrinkled looking mini-quiches.

"No, I don't, but I am." Jack said as he started to gather glasses and take them through to the kitchen.

* * *

"I just need to nip to work for a couple of hours Yan, some crisis with one of the publishers or something." Rhiannon announced as she entered the living room, bending down to give Finn a kiss, "You be good for Uncle Ianto." Finn didn't even seem to register that his mother was leaving. Rhiannon rolled her eyes as she crossed the room to Ianto, kissing him as well.

"I'll be back before lunch hopefully. If you want to go out for something to eat? Also I thought we could maybe go for the whole of Sunday?"

"Where to?" Ianto looked momentarily confused as he watched his sister heading towards the door.

"Dad's." Rhiannon replied rather solemnly, "He'll need a hand to sort out some things." Ianto frowned before he nodded slowly.

* * *

Jack spent most of his morning with marigolds on, stood at the sink, up to his elbows in soap suds. He had to stop himself from smiling every time Ianto brought him more dishes. He couldn't stop himself though when Ianto picked up the tea towel and started to dry the glasses. He let out a dazzling smile, staring straight at Ianto.

"What?" Ianto asked, dubiously returning the smile.

"Nothing, just," Jack chuckled slightly, "It's nice."

"Doing the dishes?" Ianto asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Jack said nodding, "Being domesticated. I like it. I think I could aspire to something like this. Watching cartoons with the kids, doing the breakfast dishes, buying one of those aprons that show the naughty bits," Jack smiled suggestively at Ianto, "I think I could get used to this way of life."

It was Ianto's turn to smile now, shaking his head at Jack as he opened the cupboard above his head to start storing the glasses away.

"You know you're full of surprises."

Jack smiled again as Ianto's house phone started ringing. Before Ianto even had a chance to put the glass he was drying down there was a noise resembling a stampede and as Ianto turned Finn was picking up the phone in the hall, obviously a new game he had discovered that Rhiannon had failed to tell Ianto about.

"Hello this is Finlay Lloyd. Can I help?"

Jack smiled as Ianto rolled his eyes in an almost relieved kind of way that at least his nephew knew how to answer a phone. Ianto was already halfway to the phone when Finn turned holding the phone up to Ianto.

"Uncy Yan, a lady with a funny name wants to speak to you." Finn passed the phone over to Ianto, suddenly disinterested and wandered back into the living room to see if there was anything worth investigating. Jack swore under his breath. He hadn't phoned the team to let them know he and Ianto wouldn't be in work today.

"Hello Tosh." Ianto said as cheerily as he could as he wandered back into the kitchen, "I'm okay, thank you." Ianto smiled at something Tosh said as Jack tried to look apologetic, "He's my nephew." Ianto's smile suddenly disappeared, "There's not a problem is there Tosh? Jack and I could…"

Jack heard Toshiko reprimanding Ianto for jumping to conclusions as Ianto scratched at the back of his head, "Let us know if you do need us though Tosh."

There was a long pause in which Ianto looked awkwardly at his feet and Jack went back to doing the dishes, listening intently, trying to hear both sides of the conversation.

"No nothing like that Tosh, it's just me Mam." There was a pause in which Ianto swallowed audible and Jack heard Tosh say, "She's not worse is she."

"She passed away this weekend, it was the funeral yesterday," there was another pause in which Jack could vaguely hear Tosh offering her sympathy, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Ianto's voice was disappearing and Jack turned to see him retreating into the hall.

Jack sighed, slightly annoyed that Toshiko seemed to know more about Ianto and his mother than Jack did. Jack suddenly felt another wave of guilt pass over him for his lack of knowledge in the situation. There had been a time when Jack had asked numerous questions of people, eager to know anything and everything about them and now he knew next to nothing. He hadn't even realised that Tosh and Ianto were that close.

"We'll see you tomorrow then Tosh." There was a beep as Ianto put the phone back in its cradle in the hall.

"Tosh says she'll call if the world tries to end." Ianto said picking up the dishcloth again and going back to drying the glasses.

"What did, I mean, how did," Jack continued to stare intently at the dishwater that was almost cold now, unable to look at Ianto out of guilt and shame that he didn't know the man better.

"She had lung cancer. They said she was in remission." Jack heard the clatter of the glass being put away in the cupboard and turned to look at Ianto, his eyes slightly misty, "She was out at the supermarket, doing the shopping for Sunday lunch and she just," Ianto trailed off, the image too real to voice the harrowing truth. "They said it had spread to her brain, she had a stroke and there was nothing they could do." Ianto had stopped mid-drying, staring vaguely at the kitchen tiles on the splash back above the sink.

Jack didn't even bother to remove his marigolds before he was encircling Ianto in a hug.

* * *

Jack stood at the door of the living room, a mug of tea in either hand. He felt for the first time today like he was intruding on a family matter that he was most certainly not a part of. Finn had crawled into Ianto's lap with his teddy while Jack had been absent from the room and was holding out the teddy to Ianto.

"Don't be sad Uncy Yan." Finn's voice was soft and concerned as Ianto took the teddy from him, sniffing. He enfolded both the teddy and the boy in a hug and from where Jack stood he could see chubby hands playing with Ianto's ear affectionately.

"I miss Granny too." Finn said quietly into Ianto's shoulder. There was a pause in which Ianto pulled away from Finn, sitting him down in his lap. Finn snuggled into Ianto, holding his teddy close for a long moment before he spoke again.

"Do you think she'll be back for Sunday dinner?"

Jack's heart almost broke as he heard a sob hitch in Ianto's throat. Jack wanted to make his presence known, hoping that he could break the uncomfortable silence in which Ianto was probably tearing his heart out, but shame kept him rooted to the spot. He suddenly hated the fact he was immortal when he didn't want to be.

"You won't see Granny again for a very long time." Ianto's voice was barely above a whisper, full of emotion and heartbreakingly poignant.


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE**: Family Matters 4/?  
**AUTHOR**: Erin Giles  
**RATING**: PG (for swearing)  
**SUMMARY**: Ianto asks for a personal day, which in itself is an oddity. Jack's curiosity gets the better of him and before he knows it he finds himself in the middle of Ianto's family. Set from Jack's POV.  
**PAIRING**: Jack/Ianto  
**DISCLAIMER**: Not mine, and never will be sadly.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: This part is kind of bitty (and sadly lacking in cartoon watching) but there is ickle Ianto and lots of lovely angst. Also appearences from the rest of Torchwood finally. Also the end is in sight, well I say in sight, I'm about halfway I think.

* * *

Jack didn't think about leaving until long after Rhiannon and Finn had gone home. He kept finding excuses to stay, small things like one last cup of coffee, watching the news, washing up the dishes they had used for dinner. It wasn't until Ianto was falling asleep on him as BBC News 24 kicked in after the late night film did Jack realise that he couldn't bring himself to leave.

He sighed as he used the remote to turn the television off, glancing down at Ianto who was resting on Jack's shoulder, mouth slightly open, and worry lines relaxed. Jack hated to wake him, but another night on the sofa was not conducive to proper sleep for either of them.

"Ianto," Jack whispered, bringing up a hand to run it through Ianto's unruly hair. Ianto stirred slightly, turning towards Jack and as a result burying further into his shoulder.

"Ianto, you need to wake up."

Jack watched as Ianto blinked the sleep out of his eyes, rubbing them tiredly. Jack couldn't help the smile that spread on his features. Ianto looked so like Finn had done when he had awoken from his afternoon nap that it made Jack's heart swell.

"What time is it?" Ianto mumbled through a yawn, looking round for a clock.

"Time for bed." Jack said softly, pulling himself up from the sofa.

"Don't go, Jack." The words were said with such desperate need that Jack reached out a hand for Ianto to pull him to his feet and didn't let go until they reached the bedroom. He was almost grateful to Ianto for asking. He didn't want to go back to the hub and lie awake with the thought that Ianto was doing the exact same thing, thinking of the fragility of life.

Jack was surprised to discover that Ianto wore only pyjama bottoms to bed. He had always imagined Ianto in pinstripe pyjamas, buttoned up to the neck. It was the second time today Jack had been taken aback by Ianto's wardrobe choice outside of work. Jack was discovering another side to Ianto Jones, a side that was so much more vulnerable and human than Jack could ever have imagined.

It was nice to lay underneath a duvet for a change, the heavy fabric encasing him as he rolled over to face Ianto. Exhausted eyes blinked back at him, large and sorrowful, begging to be held. Jack obliged without words exchanged and Ianto shifted into Jack's hold. It didn't take long before Ianto's breathing evened out, the week's events finally taking its toll on him, the sorrow and loss now bone deep. Jack could do nothing but hold him.

* * *

Jack awoke in the early hours of Friday morning to find himself alone in Ianto's bed. Panic set in for a moment before rationality began to seep in as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

"Ianto?" He called into the corridor, noting the bathroom door was still open. He found Ianto sat on the sofa downstairs, the television on, sound turned down low. He stood in the door of the living room for a long moment, watching children run around manically on the screen as someone shouted at them in Welsh. He stepped over the pile of videos that stood on the floor beside an almost empty bookcase, sitting himself down beside Ianto on the couch.

"Dad borrowed the video camera from work. We'd just moved into a bigger house, I was five at the time." As if on queue a smaller Ianto with Postman Pat slippers raced across the screen, a Christmas jumper adorning him as one of his sister's chased him with the make up they had obviously got for Christmas.

"Bryn, leave your brother alone." There was a squeal in the background as the camera panned round to the Christmas tree, an armchair beside it where a woman in her mid-thirties was picking up a young Ianto who was now howling.

Jack watched as young Ianto reached a small hand up into his mother's hair, stroking it and immediately relaxing at this familiar gesture. Ianto's mother was most definitely a beautiful woman, long auburn hair and startling blue eyes that seemed to sparkle and smile as she helped a chubby hand wave at the camera.

"Look Yan," Timid blue eyes peered out from his mother's shoulder, "Wave at Da." The warm sound of laughter crackled out from the television as Ianto obeyed his mother, smiling at the camera before bashfully hiding his face in his mother's hair.

"Since when have you been camera shy?"

Ianto hit the pause button on the remote, the image frozen with Ianto peering out from behind his mother's hair, smiling shyly as she looked dotingly upon him. Jack heard Ianto audible swallow and reached out a hand, rubbing his back.

"I can see where you get that gorgeous smile from now." Jack said softly, glancing sideways at Ianto, hoping to be bestowed with one. He wasn't disappointed.

"She was beautiful." Ianto gasped, eyes glistening with unshed tears as he smiled at memories Jack hoped one day to be privy to.

* * *

Getting ready for work was a painful process which by the time Ianto was half way ready Jack was likewise ready to suggest he take the day off. He wondered if this was Ianto's routine every morning as he watched the young man dive out the kitchen for the umpteenth time to change his cufflinks. He hoped it wasn't, and daren't ask what was wrong with this particular pair. When Ianto returned though, he was wearing a different shirt and Jack was halfway through his second bit of toast. 

"Ianto, sit down and have something to eat." Ianto wasn't paying attention, was busy fiddling with his cufflinks again. Jack got up from his seat, wiping his crumby hands on his trousers before physically taking Ianto by the shoulders and sitting him down, "Sit." He repeated as Ianto gazed up at him as if he was surprised by Jack's presence.

"Why are you so nervous?" Jack questioned as he took one of Ianto's shirt sleeves and proceeded to do up the cufflink for him. He noticed Ianto's initials had been carved into them.

"I don't know, I just," Ianto took in a depth breath, held it a minute before letting it out, "I want her to be proud."

Jack let the shirt go, grasping Ianto's hand in his, kneeling down to Ianto's level.

"She is proud Ianto. From what your sister's told me and from what I've seen of the man before me and how strong he is, she is the proudest mother of all." Jack said softly, brushing a stray tear away that threatened to fall on Ianto's freshly pressed shirt, "You know you don't have to go in today if you don't want to." Jack coaxed as he moved to do up the other cufflink. Ianto seemed to consider this for a long moment, and Jack remained where he was, watching him.

"I want to."

* * *

Jack and Ianto were late into work due to Jack wasting a good twenty minutes of his life trying to get Ianto to eat something. The first sign that they were late was Owen and his snide comments already being present in the hub. 

"That tea-boy's shirt?" Owen asked, feet up on desk as Jack passed him and went straight into his office, ignoring Owen.

"Anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Jack questioned, coming back into the hub once he'd deposited his coat.

"We picked up a playmate for Janet yesterday on the edge of Splott. We think there might be a nest down there." Gwen said arms folded where she was leaning on Owen's desk, eyeing Jack up. "Anything interesting happen with you?"

Jack glanced at Tosh, but she was conversing quietly with Ianto by the coffee machine, a sad smile on her face.

"Oh, you know; Alien artefacts changing the colours of things, the usual." Jack said casually, heading back into his office.

"Anything we should worry about?" Gwen asked a look of concern on her face.

"No, I don't think so. We had some help clearing it up." Jack sat down at his desk while Owen and Gwen exchanged puzzled looks before they both glanced back at Ianto.

Jack was stood behind Toshiko's chair as she explained a new computer system she had initiated yesterday while Ianto and Jack and been absent from the hub. He wasn't really listening though. His gaze was focused on Ianto stood at the coffee machine, staring with unfocused eyes as it bubbled and boiled. He hadn't even set the mugs out on the tray; two sugars in Tosh's and Owen's, milk for Gwen and Jack's black.

"Jack?" Tosh was gazing up at him through her glasses, a look of concern on her face.

"Sorry Tosh, what were you saying?"

"It's okay; I'll leave the file on your desk." Tosh replied turning back to her screen, but before Jack had a chance to move away she was speaking again, "How is he?"

Jack glanced back up at Ianto, still gazing distractedly at the coffee machine which had finished boiling and was now simmering.

"He's grieving Tosh." Jack said solemnly, looking back down at Tosh, "I don't think he even knows how he is."

"Oi, Ianto." Owen called, startling Ianto, "Sometime today would be nice mate."

"You didn't tell the rest of the team?" Jack questioned Tosh as Ianto re-animated himself, putting sugar into cups.

"It wasn't my place Jack." Tosh replied quietly before turning back to her screen.

* * *

Jack called a staff meeting while Ianto was out getting Chinese for lunch. He still wasn't sure how to handle it, but he at least needed to let the team know they were walking on eggshells. 

"Look," he started, tone commanding, "I want you all to be more considerate of Ianto." Jack rubbed at the back of his neck, realising he was going to have to follow his statement up with something or they all might jump to conclusions. Owen was first to the conclusion jumping.

"Why? Because he's your part-time shag?"

Jack glared at Owen, and he looked away, Jack catching a glint of fear in his eyes.

"He lost his Mom last weekend. It was the funeral on Wednesday. That's where he's been the past couple of days." Jack was glad to see Owen looking guiltily at the conference table, shuffling from one foot to the other.

"Oh." Was all any of the team had to say on the matter.

* * *

Gwen spent the rest of the day looking at Ianto like he was a hurt puppy that she wanted to take home and care for; Owen was less snide towards him to the point it looked like he was avoiding Ianto and Tosh kept offering him cups of tea, much to Ianto's bemusement. Ianto didn't seem to notice the team's differing treatment of him though. It wasn't until Ianto was leaving to go home did Jack realise that there was something else on his mind though. 

Ianto appeared in Jack's office, coat already on.

"Sir, are you busy this Sunday?" Ianto questioned, shuffling towards the door as he said it, like he was suddenly having second thoughts.

"Do you want me to come to Sunday lunch with you and you're family?" Jack asked, cottoning on quickly. Ianto nodded slightly, eyes still trained on the floor as he let out a sigh of relief that Jack had been the one to ask him. He didn't think he could ask anymore of Jack.

"Would you like a lift home as well?" Jack asked. When Ianto looked up to reply, Jack was already gathering the SUV keys from his desk and his coat from the rack, "We'll get you some groceries on the way back as well."

Ianto let his hand slip into Jack's outstretched one, fresh tears in his eyes.

"Thank you." He blubbered.


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE**: Family Matters 5/?  
**AUTHOR**: Erin Giles  
**RATING**: PG (for swearing)  
**SUMMARY**: Ianto asks for a personal day, which in itself is an oddity. Jack's curiosity gets the better of him and before he knows it he finds himself in the middle of Ianto's family. Set from Jack's POV.  
**PAIRING**: Jack/Ianto  
**DISCLAIMER**: Not mine, and never will be sadly.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: I found this part really hard to write, because a lot of you had such high hopes for the Sunday dinner, as did I, so I didn't want to let you down. Also, in case some of you aren't old enough to remember or likewise are too old to remember - Alf was an awesome TV show about an Alien Life Form aka Alf who lived with a family called the Tanners who had to hide him from the government until he fixed his spaceship - and it was awesome:) (Ianto would have been about 6 when it first started airing if we're going by GDL age)

* * *

Jack and Ianto ended up walking to Ianto's childhood home on the Sunday morning at Jack's persistence because, 'It was such a lovely morning.' It had nothing to do with the fact that Jack thought Ianto was going to have a panic attack at any moment and wanted to have some time to calm the man down.

As a result they were late, although Ianto had informed Jack that morning that Sunday dinner was an informal occasion while Jack had watched him go through every shirt in his wardrobe, twice. Jack was grateful that he hadn't taken the same care with the jeans - throwing on the first pair that came to hand - otherwise they would have been lucky if they had made it there before Monday.

Ianto spent most of the walk warning Jack about his father; things he liked, things he didn't like, things not to do, things to just ignore. He was still trying to give bits of advice as he rang the doorbell and Jack had given up all pretence of trying to calm him down. It was at the last minute that Ianto wrenched his hand from Jack's grasp as the door opened to reveal a middle aged man that barely resembled Ianto.

"Hiya Da." Ianto tried to say as cheerily as possible.

"You brought company I see." Ianto's father said, eyeballing Jack and his attire. Jack returned Ianto's father's stare with a dazzling smile, holding out his hand.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness." Jack's hand was ignored.

"Oh, a military man is it Ianto. Well I suppose you both best come in then. Mind you wipe your feet, Captain." Mr. Jones called over his shoulder, the emphasis on Captain, leaving Ianto and Jack stood on the front doorstep. Ianto motioned Jack inside.

"Rhiannon's in the kitchen Ianto, trying to cook dinner. Why we have to keep doing this now your Mam's gone I don't know. Seems like a lot of fuss over nothing to me." Mr. Jones continued to babble as he went into the living, "I said it's a lot of fuss over nothing Rhiannon!"

"I heard you the first twenty times Da." Rhiannon said as she emerged on one side of the hall just as Ianto was taking Jack's coat from him and hanging it over the banister. Rhiannon hugged Ianto and went on to hug Jack without hesitation, catching him somewhat by surprise.

"Nice to see you again Jack." Jack gave her a smile in return.

"Well, you going to stand in the hall all day chin-wagging like women or you going to come in?"

Ianto gave a long suffering smile to his sister before he led the way into the living room.

"So who are you then? Friend of Ianto's? Some random stranger he picked up on the street?" Jack hadn't even been introduced to the man who was sat on floor helping Finn set up his train set, hadn't even met the rest of Ianto's family and he already felt like he was playing twenty questions.

"I work with him Da." Ianto was saying as he shook hands with the man, patting Finn on the head before he slouched onto the edge of the couch, imploring Jack to join him.

"Oh another one from work is it? That bloody Torchwood again?" Mr. Jones was waggling a finger at Jack now, "You know that black jeep of yours nearly ran our neighbour down last year." Mr. Jones had turned accusatory eyes on Ianto now, "That's what working for the bloody government does to you Ianto. Tries to bloody kill you and then compensates you by offering you a shittier job than you had before!"

Jack watched as Ianto blushed bright red, averting his eyes from his father's gaze before pulling himself to his feet.

"I'll go see if Ria needs a hand in the kitchen." Ianto said before quickly making an exit.

Mr. Jones gave a dramatic sigh.

"I swear that boy doesn't have his head screwed on straight some days. He like this at work as well?"

"No, nothing like this." Jack said through gritted teeth to stop himself from saying more than he wanted to.

"No, I suppose he wouldn't be. One wrong move and he could accidentally get a paper cut." Mr. Jones scoffed, turning on the television and changing it immediately to S4C before starting to jabber away in Welsh.

"I'm Chris by the way," Chris said, holding out a hand as he lent back against the couch, "Ria's husband."

"Jack."

* * *

Matters hadn't improved much by the time they were all sat round the dinner table. Finn started throwing his food half way through the starter, making it his own personal challenge to get it just beyond the laminate flooring and onto the rug that signified the start of the lounge. 

"Don't want it." He proclaimed banging his knife and fork on the table, "Where's Granny!"

Finn started screaming at the top of his lungs then while everyone else fell silent before Chris picked him up and carried him out the room.

"You two would have got a clip round the ear if you'd have done that when you were kids."

"Yeah, well things change Da." Rhiannon said in rather clipped tones as she finished off her food and started collecting plates. Jack offered to help, and Rhiannon was too busy trying to keep her temper under control that she forgot Jack was supposed to be a guest.

Jack brought the plates through into the kitchen to find Rhiannon leaning heavily on the sink.

"I'm sorry about him Jack," she sighed, opening up the dishwasher to load it, "It's just the way he is I'm afraid."

"Don't worry," Jack replied, putting the forks into the cutlery holder, "Ianto gave me plenty of warning on the way over here. In fact I would go so far as to say it resembled a public service announcement."

Rhiannon let out a sharp laugh.

"Sometimes you need one when you come into this house." She smiled slightly as she closed the dishwasher, glancing in the pot on the stove before taking a dramatic breath. "Once more into the breech."

* * *

Ianto disappeared from the dinner table after the main course, apparently no longer able to stomach the food or the conversation. Jack gave him until after pudding before he excused himself quietly from the dinner table. 

He found Ianto lying on the floor in the middle of one of the spare bedrooms, eyes closed. It was the smallest of the rooms that he had come across on his brief search of the house, but it wasn't any less loved. Remnants of its previous occupant still remained; a scuffed Oasis poster was still on the wall, and there was a rather ragged looking Alf on the book shelf, sandwiched between a few battered looking Hardy Boys books and some Beano albums circa 1990.

Jack didn't say anything as he shut the door behind him, lying down on the floor beside Ianto, staring up at the mottled magnolia ceiling. He grasped blindly for Ianto's hand and found it easily, giving it a firm squeeze of reassurance.

"We can leave if you want."

"Mam's been telling me for years that I needed to clear out my old room." Ianto said after a moment's pause, ignoring Jack's offer, "She kept threatening to throw everything in the bin, but she never did."

Jack could hear people clearing the dishes away downstairs, the sound of high heels on the kitchen floor, raised voices and the sound of running water.

"She never did." Ianto repeated quietly.

* * *

Ianto had gone to retrieve another black bag a good ten minutes ago. Jack was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable at being left alone in a house he felt sorely out of place in. He traversed the stairs, passing Ria and Chris in the dining room pouring over bills and pension notices, taking a wide berth round the living room where he could hear the sounds of the afternoon races. Jack found Ianto in the kitchen, staring at the answering machine. As Jack got closer Ianto pressed the play button again.

"Hello this is Rona and Dylan Jones. We're not in at the moment, but if you leave a message we'll call you back." There was a long lingering beep in which Ianto continued to stare at the answering machine.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be a minute?" Jack asked, not wanting to intrude, but he couldn't bear to think how long Ianto had been stood there listening to his mother's voice on the answering machine.

"Sorry Jack," Ianto said standing upright, holding the black bags out before him, "I got sidetracked."

Jack could see fresh tear tracks on Ianto's face, his eyes bloodshot and heavy lidded.

"You know everything doesn't have to get done today, we can come back later on in the week if you want?"

"Uncy Yan," Finn was in the kitchen now, tugging on Ianto's jeans and gazing up at him, "Mummy said to ask you if you wanted to come and play in the playground."

"You go get your shoes on and I'll come join you." Ianto said while Finn squealed in delight and rushed from the kitchen. Ianto looked back up at Jack, rubbing at his eyes before handing over the black bags.

"Make sure you keep Alf."

* * *

Jack was stood at the door of the Jones' family home, staring across the road to the children's playground there. He hadn't felt comfortable going through Ianto's childhood and casting half of it aside because it had no meaning to him. He supposed that was why Ianto had bequeathed him with the task though. Jack could see the obsessive part of Ianto trying to horde everything and cramming it into the spare room in his terraced house. 

He watched the young energy of Finn running from the bottom of the slide to the top again, never tiring of the repeated motion and the thrill of life it brought with it. He could also make out Ianto and Rhiannon sat on separate swings, not swinging and kicking their legs out and screaming wildly at the rush of the wind in their ears. They were just sat there, heads turned towards each other slightly, resting on the chain of the swing conversing about something Jack could only begin to wonder at. He watched as the swings swayed slightly as brother and sister's hands grasped for each other in some form of comfort.

Jack was jostled aside by Rhiannon's husband Chris bringing out another bag for the charity shop which he placed in the boot of their Ford Fiesta before turning back towards the house, stopping to look at what Jack was staring at. He lent on the wall next to the bay window of the living room, arms folded.

"You know Ria was beside herself when Canary Wharf was on the news. I had to drive her round here because Rona was on the phone in hysterical tears, both of them thinking that they'd lost him." Chris sighed, "Never known a family so close."

There was a pause in which both Chris and Jack watched Ianto relinquish his swing to Finn and begin pushing him on it.

"They didn't find out he was alive and well until about a week later, almost made themselves sick with grief. Only twenty-seven survivors apparently in the end, and they kept every single one of them locked up for a good month after the incident, damage control or some such nonsense."

There was a squeal of laughter as Finn rose up into the air, titling his head back slightly followed by the sound of both Ria and Ianto admonishing him and telling him to hold on tight.

"He never talked about what happened, not to his Mum, nor Ria, not anyone as far as I know. Course you'd know all that working for Torchwood yourself." Chris said looking to Jack for conformation. Jack tried to nod. He should know these things, these simple facts about Torchwood One and he did, somewhere in the deep recesses of his brain, but he had never made the connection between them and Ianto. The two just didn't fit together, no matter what the reports said.

"What I don't understand is why Ianto went back after everything? True he didn't go back to London, and to be honest I don't think Rona and Ria would have forgiven him if he did, but he went back to work for the organisation that almost took his life. Would you do that?" Chris turned a questioning gaze on Jack and Jack wasn't sure if he should reply or not. "I know I wouldn't." Chris sighed before he turned back into the house, Jack presumed to fetch another bag for charity.

Jack did understand why Ianto had come back and the misguided reasons for it and it made him feel sick to his stomach thinking about it. What he didn't understand was why Ianto now stayed.


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE**: Family Matters 6/7  
**AUTHOR**: Erin Giles  
**RATING**: PG (for swearing)  
**SUMMARY**: Ianto asks for a personal day, which in itself is an oddity. Jack's curiosity gets the better of him and before he knows it he finds himself in the middle of Ianto's family. Set from Jack's POV.  
**PAIRING**: Jack/Ianto  
**DISCLAIMER**: Not mine, and never will be sadly.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Well It's been a month... and a long month at that. I have had this written for quite a while (sort of) it was getting it onto the computer that was my problem. But today I've pretty much barricaded myself in my room to finish this. One more chapter to go, then it's all over I'm afraid. Another chapter I'm unsure about, but it gets across what I wanted to... everything is not wrapped up in a bow just yet though.

* * *

Jack was busy staring at paperwork, pretending to care about some stupid budget cut that UNIT were putting into practice next year when he was really thinking about Ianto. He had left him in bed that morning clinging onto Alf with vehemence and refusing to move out from under the safe confines of his duvet. 

"Jack!"

He looked up at the sound of his name, startled and more than a little worried to find Gwen stood in the doorway with Finn in her arms. Jack could see Finn had been crying and watched as he grappled to get out of Gwen's arms. Jack took the small boy, looking questioningly at Gwen, it was Finn that was forthcoming though.

"Uncy Yan's mad at me." Finn sobbed into Jack's shoulder. "I kept asking about Granny and he got really sad before he got really mad, then he said we were going to visit you," Finn hiccoughed, "Then he left me with the strange lady."

Jack tried to hide his worry before the panic set in.

"He's not gone to the same place as Granny has he?"

Jack's heart got caught in his throat for a moment, threatening to strangle him.

"No, don't worry Finn, he hasn't." Jack said as reassuringly as possible, "Now this lady's name is Gwen."

Gwen gave a little wave and a smile.

"Hello." She said as cheerily as she could. Finn returned her wave shyly, half hiding in Jack's shoulder.

"Is it ok if I leave you with her while I go find your Uncle Ianto?" Jack watched as Finn nodded bashfully before he lowered him to the ground. Gwen held out her hand to him.

"Come on, let's see if your Uncle keeps hot chocolate in his cupboard of goodies."

That seemed to ingratiate Gwen to Finn who grasped her hand happily and was cheeky enough to ask if he could have marshmallows.

Jack followed them out his office and watched them almost skip towards the kitchenette, it didn't stop him noticing Gwen's concerned look though.

"Jack, what was that about?" Tosh was looking at him expectantly from her station.

"I need you to do a trace on Ianto's cell phone, or his car, or anything else you can do to trace him. Now would be a good time to tell me we put a lojack on him after the Lisa incident."

Tosh looked at him inquisitively.

"You could try phoning him first though."

Jack tried not to glare at Tosh as he fished his own mobile out his pocket and she started tapping away at her keyboard just as the cog door rolled back. Jack and Tosh looked up expectantly to see a confused looking Owen.

"Did I just see Tea-boy with a Welsh rugby shirt on?"

Jack was almost sick with worry as he circled round the jetties one last time. The sun was on it's way out of the sky now and there was a tranquil afternoon glow around the bay. There had been a red sky that morning when Jack had driven back to the hub as the sun rose. He was struggling with the concept that they might actually have to call in the authorities and start dredging the bay for Ianto when his phone beeped at him. In a flurry of panic it was out, the text message symbol flashing up at him. It was Tosh.

'I've found him Jack. Tosh x'

Jack hit the call button. It went to her voicemail which just made the momentary lapse of worry return tenfold. He tried Ianto's phone, it was still switched off. He was just redialling Tosh's number when his phone beeped again, another message.

'Up by Norwegian Church. I'll bring him back to the hub. Don't worry. Tosh x' 

Jack looked across the bay to the big wheel that was lit up there before he set off towards it, that feeling of unease still sitting at the bottom of his stomach.

* * *

He spotted them as he walked from the pier head towards the church, they were perched on the front steps together, knees brushing. Tosh's hand was holding Ianto's in her lap and they were conversing, heads bent together almost conspiratorially. He circled round to the back on the church and stood just out of sight, but within earshot.

"It's not just my Mam Tosh, it's…" The Welsh vowels trailed off and Jack heard a sigh.

"You know I've still got that number if you want it Ianto, if you want someone to talk to that isn't family or Jack or me."

"It's hard just to talk though," Ianto sighed again, "My English teacher always said I had a flair with words, said I could have been a writer, but when I need them most them seem to be failing me."

He could hear someone sniffing and he chanced a glance round the corner. Tosh was holding Ianto in a half hug, as silent tears rolled down both their cheeks, matching wistful looks as their stared out into the bay.

Jack turned on his heel and headed back to the hub. He had been privy to too many conversations where the silence spoke louder than words recently.

* * *

"What the bloody hell were you thinking Ianto? You can't just go off and leave Finley with strangers, he's just a kid!" Rhiannon was trying hard not to scream and Jack stood uncomfortably by the door, trying not to intrude but wanting desperately to intervene.

"It's alright though Rhiannon, he's fine isn't he, didn't come to harm, and they're hardly strangers."

"That's not the fucking point Ianto Kieran Jones!" Rhiannon screamed. She was pacing the room now, looking almost frantic. Jack glanced out the living room window and caught sight of Chris and Finn in the car happily playing pat-o-cake.

"Look, I'm sorry Ria, I am, but I'm not coping with Mam's death as well as you think I am, or you seem to be. I can't go to Da's and act like fucking happy families! I couldn't do it when Mam was alive so what makes you think I could do it now?" Ianto sank onto the sofa and Ria deflated slightly, moving towards her brother.

"Oh Ianto pet," there were tears in Ria's eyes as she sank onto the sofa beside her brother, a hand going to his cheek, "I keep telling you to stop acting like you're the big brother. You're my baby brother, you were Mam's little boy who always got his own way, you're the nerdy kid who's older sister's beat up the bullies," Ria let out a short laugh and Ianto smiled, tears sparkling in his eyes, "You don't have to pretend to be the man in the suit who takes everything in his stride, and you can talk to me, or Jack," Ria glanced in Jack's direction and Jack shifted slightly, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He smiled before backing out the room. He could still hear Ria talking though.

"You'll always be the kid in his postman pat PJ's to me Yan."

Jack glanced over his shoulder as he entered the kitchen to see brother and sister embraced in a hug. He heard Ianto sniff loudly as he put the kettle on.

* * *

It was long after Rhiannon had left when Jack was doing the dishes again, something that had become far too familiar to him these past few days. He heard the answer machine beep out in the hall and glanced over his shoulder to see Ianto stood beside it.

"Ianto, it's Megan." There was a hiss on the line that suggested at the distance of the call and Jack went back to scrubbing at the coffee mugs.

"I got your message about Mam. Sorry I couldn't come back. I was on my honeymoon, got married again." There was an awkward pause. "You'd like him, New Zealander, rugby player, you still playing?"

Jack had seen an old battered pair of rugby boots at the back of the under stairs cupboard when he was putting the Hoover away the other day. He doubted they'd been used in years.

"I see you've moved back to Wales again, couldn't stay away from the family then?" There was a short sharp laugh and the distant sound of someone shouting. "Anyway Ianto, I best be going. Give my best to Bryn and Rhiannon." There was another pause in which Jack thought Megan had hung up, but her Welsh voice tinged with a hint of Australian came through the speaker again. "Might pop over this summer if I get some time off work, be nice to see you again, all grown up now. Anyway, I'll catch you later." There was another beep and the answering machine clicked off.

Jack glanced back over his shoulder to find Ianto gone from the hall. He was finishing off the last mug when the front door opened and slammed shut.

"Ianto?" By the time Jack got to the front door Ianto's car was no where in sight and his next door neighbour was eyeing Jack up as he dripped soap suds all over the front doorstep.

* * *

"Ianto?" Jack's arms came round him slowly, bringing a coat with them. Not that it'll make much difference now, he's already soaked to the skin, and Jack dreads to think how long he's been stood out here, "Are you trying to catch pneumonia?" Jack starts rubbing Ianto's arms now to try and warm him. He's shivering uncontrollably, freezing fingers cradling his precious cargo. He doesn't answer, just continues to stare out at the waves breaking on the horizon beyond Cardiff Bay.

"I'm not ready to let go Jack." Ianto's voice is barely above a whisper and Jack has to turn his head slightly to hear him above the wind. He leans into him, holding Ianto close so he's talking into his ear.

"You don't have to do this today Ianto, but you do need to let go sometime." Jack pauses as the wind whips over the railings, bringing with it the taste of salt. "It'll be hard whenever you do it though. She was your Mom, nothing is ever going to change that or what she means to you." Jack reached out a hand to the urn Ianto was cradling like a new born baby, "That isn't her Ianto, not anymore, and though she's gone, she'll never be dead, not really, not while you remember her." Jack was unsurprised to find tears running down Ianto's cheeks. What he was surprised to find was that he could taste his own salty tears on his lips.

Ianto sniffed loudly, moving away from Jack. Jack watched as he tried to pry the lid of the urn off with numb fingers, mumbling under his breath as he moved towards the railing. The only words that whispered back to Jack on the breeze were, 'I'll miss you.' before Jack watched as ash was picked up by the wind, tumbling and turning like a kite free from it's tether.

Ianto stood for a moment by the railings as the wind whipped at his face, a thoughtful look on his features before without second thought he dropped the urn into the bay.

Jack took the sneeze that issued from Ianto as his cue to step forward and bundle warm arms around him and lead him towards the hub. He wasn't surprised to find Ianto taking wobbly, unsure steps like a new born lamb.

* * *

Jack was lain awake, Ianto curled up in his arms. Ianto had all but crawled into Jack's lap when they had sat on the bed together, Ianto wrapped up in a blanket to warm him. He looked so fragile, his face a picture of childlike innocence as he'd sighed contentedly, burying his face in Jack's shoulder as they'd settled back into the pillows. Jack could feel Ianto's breath tickling the nape of his neck now, mumbled words of a sleep fraught with dreams of remembering.

"Don't go…" Ianto's breathy whisper caught Jack unawares and he started slightly, looking down at Ianto's fluttering eyelids as numb fingers crumpled the front of Jack's shirt, clinging on for dear life.

Jack was reminded again of Ianto's nephew Finn and how young Ianto was, not just compared to Jack, but the rest of the team as well.

_'It's not just my Mam Tosh, it's…' _

Everything else. Ianto had survived Canary Wharf, had seen his girlfriend killed, lost his mother and from what Jack had seen lost a large part of his childhood, no matter how much Ria had fought to keep Ianto as Mummy's little boy. Ianto was no longer Mummy's little boy, had been hiding that part of him for so long that Jack never even knew it existed and Ianto had apparently forgotten he had even been that way once upon a time.

Jack had seen a side to Ianto this past week that he hoped to see more of. He had been scared that there was no longer anything beyond the suit and the mask that were so carefully worn everyday, seen without thought or concern by the world at large. For once he was glad he was wrong.

"Got lost…" Jack felt the hand on his shirt tighten and he reached up a hand to run it through Ianto's hair that was flat against his forehead. His lips brushed Ianto's forehead and Ianto responded by turning into Jack's touch.

"Sorry Mam…"


	7. Chapter 7

**TITLE**: Family Matters 7/7  
**AUTHOR**: Erin Giles  
**RATING**: PG (for swearing)  
**SUMMARY**: Ianto asks for a personal day, which in itself is an oddity. Jack's curiosity gets the better of him and before he knows it he finds himself in the middle of Ianto's family. Set from Jack's POV.  
**PAIRING**: Jack/Ianto  
**DISCLAIMER**: Not mine, and never will be sadly.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: The final installment of Family Matters and I'm kinda sad now it's over, although this last chapter almost had me throwing a flakey! And for that reason this is for **cailenbraern** because she put up with my sniping at silly o'clock in the morning while I tried to write it. She also proof read it for me and was generally wonderful. Plus the first scene is for her and her alone! She knows why! ;) Enjoy and I bid you all adieu... (until I decide to write "Jack, Ianto and Finn go to Aberystwyth")

* * *

"Well that's one way to stop me trying to kiss you at inappropriate moments." Jack leered as he peered round the tourist office door. Ianto was leaning against the washboards of the tourist office wall, shirt sleeves rolled up, cigarette pursed between his lips. Jack watched the smoke curling up into the night air before he spoke again. "Just checking you'd not run out on us. Tosh thinks she's almost tracked down where they're coming from while Owen and Gwen are coming up with more weird and wonderful names. They were moving away from the less Disney versions when I left."

Ianto took another long drag from his cigarette before he replied.

"I'll just be a moment Sir. Just needed some air; it's been a long night."

Jack glanced to the horizon briefly where the sun was starting to break through the clouds. Jack let out a sigh and rubbed at the back of his neck, closing the tourist office door to lean against it.

"Long enough for you to take up smoking apparently." Jack glanced sideways to see if he got any reaction from Ianto. Ianto just continued to take long slow drags, relishing the taste, which suggested to Jack this wasn't something he had just taken up.

"Long enough to start re-offending." Ianto replied, "I used to smoke when I was younger, gave up because," Ianto swallowed, "Lisa didn't like the smell on me, or the way I tasted." Ianto finished off his cigarette and stubbed it out underneath the toe of his highly polished shoes, "Suppose that doesn't matter now."

Their gaze locked for a long moment before Ianto pushed himself off the wall of the tourist office and moved to go back inside. Jack wouldn't shift though.

"Why are you still here?" Jack's gaze moved slowly up, crystal blue eyes meeting in an intense gaze, "I know why you came here, because of Lisa, but why are you still here now Lisa's gone." If Jack could he would have taken another step towards Ianto to close the distance, but they were close enough already. "What else are you hiding Ianto Jones?"

Ianto looked like he was going to bolt for a moment but he remained where he was, staring the Captain down.

"I know you've learned a lot about me these last couple of weeks Sir, but some things are better if they remain secret." Ianto pursed his lips together as Jack bit back a retort he knew would get him a punch to the face. Instead he stepped aside and Ianto disappeared inside the tourist office.

Jack sighed, leaning back against the washboards and kicking at Ianto's fag end so it skidded away across the decking before disappearing between one of the slats.

"Jack I think I've figured out where they're coming from."

"Coming Tosh."

Jack stepped back into the tourist office and followed the smell of cigarette smoke back down into the hub.

* * *

"We'll need all four of us, and Tosh you can monitor from the SUV." Jack issued orders as Tosh displayed the CCTV that showed god knows how many of the hideous things that still remained un-named but Owen kept trying to affectionately call 'the little shits', swarming into a manhole just round the corner from the Millennium Stadium. Jack looked to Ianto to check if it was alright with him, considering how their last field expedition had gone and how vulnerable Ianto was feeling at the moment, but Ianto was already passing guns to Owen and Gwen from the armourer.

* * *

Turns out the buggers have teeth on them, and Ianto isn't the first to complain about his ripped clothing or the smell of the sewers when the four of them spilt up in the hope to trap them down one of the tunnels and try out Guy Fawkes' failed plan. Owen was however keen to point out the word failed. Ianto on the other hand was quick to offer his lighter to the cause when Tosh and him returned from the off licence looking like they were going to a New Year's party.

Jack however was having second thoughts as he and Ianto waded through the tunnel, Tosh directing them as they listened to the scuttling sound of what Jack hoped was rats as the alternative didn't bare thinking about. His coat was already torn in three places and he was down to his last two Molotov Cocktails, after being a bit over exuberant.

His attention span was lacking though, and when he wasn't absentmindedly following Ianto's arse down the tunnel he was fixating on their conversation earlier that morning.

A part of Jack was scared now that Ianto had stopped silently asking Jack to stay over and no more words had been spoken over the matter of his mother after the scattering of her ashes. Ianto had just gotten out of Jack's bed the next morning, dressed in a new suit and gone back to cleaning the hub like nothing had ever happened. Jack's bed still smelt of him though.

Jack was scared that all that time they had spent getting close had been nothing more than a momentary lapse of detachment on Ianto's part and Ianto was now regressing back to aloof office boy.

"So I take it the book of Ianto Jones is now firmly closed?" Jack asked, trying to peer round a corner with caution, but was too busy looking for Ianto's reaction.

"I never knew it was open Sir." Ianto replied as he too looked round the next corner cautiously. Jack noticed that Ianto seemed more interested in his reaction, which just made Jack smile. Ianto returned the smile, turning away bashfully before he was barrelling into the side of Jack as a group of the little buggers swarmed them.

Jack pulled Ianto back into the passageway, and pushed him, stumbling forward, back the way they had just come. He yanked one of 'the little shits' from Ianto's arm, ripping his suit and shirt, and probably a good portion of his forearm from him.

"Run!"

* * *

Jack doesn't remember lighting the last two of his cocktails with Ianto's lighter, or pushing Ianto into an alcove and shielding him with his body while 'the little shits' continued to gnaw at him in all the wrong places.

He can remember that horrible screeching sound though as they shrivelled up in the flames as he let out his own scream. The last of them trying to save itself by biting into his jugular.

"Jack!"

Jack can feel himself fighting to stay, and he really wants to, really doesn't want Ianto to see him die. He can feel strong arms picking him up out from under sewer water but it's so cold down here now; so very cold now. He can feel shaking hands on his face, slick with either blood or water, he's not sure; can hear the Welsh vowels in his name as it's called repeatedly into the darkness; can taste Ianto on his lips. He tastes of nicotine and coffee and something so wonderfully alive and real.

He tries to stay, he really does but there is something in the darkness calling him, and he could never resist.

* * *

Jack awakes to the feeling of being dragged through water. He can hear sobbing and when his arm twitches of its own accord there's a shocked gasp before he's dropped rather unceremoniously into the water.

He blinks a couple of times in the dim light of the tunnel before he draws himself up out of the water on unsteady legs to meet Ianto's glassy blue gaze.

Ianto stumbles back into the tunnel wall, a look of shock on his face before he slides down into the stale water, no regard for his suit that is quite possibly already ruined beyond repair. Jack doesn't know what to do and just stands there staring at Ianto.

Both of them stumble into the blinking sunlight, wet and cold and drained, emotionally on Ianto's part and literally on Jack's.

"What happened to you two?" Owen half mocks as they stagger towards the SUV. Jack watches as Ianto lurches past Owen back towards the Hub without a backwards glance.

"Jack?" Gwen is looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"He's been bitten." Jack says, gesturing for Owen to go after him.

"What happened down there?" Gwen presses, moving towards Jack as he leans on the back door of the SUV, watching Ianto walking away dazed as Owen runs to catch up to him. He feels sick to his stomach but he's more concerned about Ianto than himself.

"Jack, is he ok?" Gwen demands, standing in front of him now.

"He saw me die." Jack grinds out through tired lips. He doesn't miss Gwen's small 'Shit' though.

* * *

Jack dismissed Tosh with a 'See you tomorrow'. Owen went with a 'He'll be alright now.' Gwen left reluctantly after her and Jack argued over the merits of leaving Ianto with a dead man after only recently losing his mother. Jack was firm on the matter though.

"I'll take care of him."

Gwen eventually left after several backward glances as Jack situated himself on the sofa beside Ianto. Words went unspoken for a long moment as their hands found each others, Ianto gripping on with desperate need, trying to reaffirm the presence of Jack.

"I thought that," Ianto's voice was rough when he eventually spoke and he cleared his throat before continuing, "I thought you were dead." The last word came out as a whisper and Jack turned slightly on the sofa so he was facing Ianto.

"I was." Jack sighed, squeezing Ianto's hand before continuing. "Something happened to me a long time ago, somewhere far away from here,"

"You make it sound like a fairytale." Ianto gave a nervous laugh and Jack smiled in return.

"Well it sort of was, in a way," Jack frowned and Ianto gave him a sceptical look. "Well, not really." Jack was impressed that Ianto was taking this all in his stride though. Too many years at Torchwood Jack supposed; too many years without something resembling normal. Jack knew how that went. "I died, and someone, somehow, brought me back to life, but they didn't realise and I got left behind." Jack's eyes glazed over at the memory; that sharp jolt back from the darkness and the nothingness that brought the harsh reality of the universe back into sharp focus. Ianto's voice tugged him back to the present.

"How long ago, I mean, when did -?" Ianto's question remained unfinished but Jack could see Ianto's eyes on his attire, a sparkle in those blue depths putting two and two together; that same spark of intelligence that had Jack captivated from the moment he'd laid eyes on the Welshman.

"I've been about a while."

"Estelle?" Ianto asked, that one name tugging on Jack's heart-strings like a harp player. Jack just nodded though.

"Is that why you need your doctor? To help you explain this?" Ianto's eyes are glazed with tiredness now and he's stifling a yawn, so Jack gracefully dodges the question.

"You ok to drive home?"

Ianto nods as a yawn escapes him before he's moving to stand, finally releasing his death grip on Jack's hand, tugging at the sleeves of his jumper nervously.

"It must be lonely," Ianto states, unable to look at Jack as he too brings himself to his feet, "Never being able to die, always saying goodbye to the people you love while you live on." Ianto's inquisitive gaze is on Jack now, and there is something in the intensity of those ocean blue depths that pulls at Jack's heart.

Before he can stop himself he's kissing Ianto. He still tastes of nicotine and coffee and that wonderful warm feeling that fills Jack up inside with hope. It's not a desperate needy kiss but Jack is reluctant to let go, scared that if he does Ianto will have that look in his eyes that says 'No'.

When they do eventually break away though Jack is very aware of Ianto's hand in his again holding on, no longer for dear life. It is with comfort and the want to be closer, and Jack suddenly feels at peace with himself, something he has not known in a long time.

Ianto is yawning again, the adrenaline of the evening all but gone.

"You should get home or you'll be falling asleep at the wheel." Jack realises his mistake too late. He's shown an aptitude for reading Ianto like a book recently, but Ianto's questions have left him unguarded.

Jack feels his hand drop to his side as the warmth of Ianto's disappears.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Jack." Ianto's walking down the steps towards the hub exit and Jack knows this is now or never; he's trying to get his mouth to form the words 'Stay' or 'Can I come with you?' because Jack doesn't want to be alone anymore.

"Jack," Ianto is turning back, the reluctance to leave plain upon his face, "I was trying to think of some lame excuse to invite you back to mine, but I'm too tired to think of anything laced with a suitable amount of innuendo." Ianto's eyes are looking up at Jack now, "So, do you want to come back to mine?"

Jack doesn't need asking twice. He's grabbing his coat and taking Ianto's car keys from him as he slips a hand into Ianto's half bandaged one, squeezing it gently.

"It's your turn to do the dishes though." Jack laughs heartily at his own joke and Ianto gives a half smile as the lift ascends back to the real world with Ianto's conscious.

"It's Sunday tomorrow." He comments, looking at his feet.

"A day of rest." Jack replies looking directly at Ianto, more words in his look than he's saying, "I plan to read the Sunday paper, something I don't think I have ever done, and eat breakfast in bed."

Ianto smiles warmly at Jack, pulling him closer.

"Sound's good to me."


End file.
